


water is the element of change and gender can be like water

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Steam Babies - Freeform, still in atlaverse but with obvious changes, technically steam kids but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Siqiniq has something to tell Katara and Zuko
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	water is the element of change and gender can be like water

**Author's Note:**

> this was really difficult, because I wanted to strike the balance between a little coming out and not holding the ATLAverse in Western standards. ATLA was created by two white men and the majority of the writers are white (I think), which means a lot of Western lenses and concepts are going to be baked into the show. However, gender as we know it today was not ever addressed, aside from the North's misogyny and showing that girls and women can be fighters. The closest ATLA ever got to even thinking about trans people is when Iroh mistook Smellerbee for a guy, but I would not believe that a 2000s show airing on Nickolodean for kids would even think to play with the idea that Smellerbee is trans.   
> Also, considering that ATLA is based off of a lot of parts of Asia and Indigenous America, gender is definitely not going to be seen the way we see it today or ever.   
> Also, Katara and Zuko would be very supportive of their kids, no matter what era they're placed in.   
> Shoutout to that one person who crosstagged on tumblr, I decided to not waste time talking to a brick wall and decided to squeeze this out.

“Mom? Dad” Siqiniq asks as they gather at dinner one evening.

“Yes, sweetie?” Katara asks, and she can see that Siqiniq, even though he was almost sixteen, looked nervous. The other kids glanced at him before glancing back at Katara and Zuko.

“I...any pronouns works for me,” Siqiniq says, and Katara and Zuko glance to each other before grinning.

“That’s wonderful!” Katara says, and both she and Zuko quickly stand up with their arms open wide, “You want a hug?”

“Always,” Siqiniq says, and vaults over the table to hug her parents, “And I’ll let you know what pronouns it’ll be for the day.”

“Anytime,” Zuko says.

“I can teach you how to make hair loopies,” Katara says, and Siqiniq grins. 

“Thanks, Mom,” she says, “If it’s not too much for you to do...can you teach me tonight after dinner?”

“Your sisters can join in, if that’s what you like,” Katara says, and they nod.

“That’s great!” Siqiniq smiles, “But we probably should eat dinner first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Siqiniq doesn't have a label in this 'verse because I don't think ATLA would officially have a label or a word to describe attraction, i.e. someone will describe themself as being attracted to all genders, others describing themself as having no attraction, or others just going 'these are my pronouns, don't forget that in writing'.


End file.
